


That Moment

by LizielaSyd



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novels)
Genre: BB, F/F, Fanfic, Fanfiction, My First Fanfic, bloodbound, kamilah sayeed - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizielaSyd/pseuds/LizielaSyd
Summary: Kamilah spends a night deep in her thoughts while in the arms of Amy.
Relationships: Kamilah Sayeed/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Kudos: 13





	That Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the grammatical mistakes, English is not my first language.

Kamilah rarely stays away from work especially just to lie down in bed, but that moment with Amy in the 'cozy' apartment the she shares with Lily, was something the ancient vampire needed but she would not admit it to anyone even with Adrian.

As she lay there with Amy she never realized that this silent moments with the young woman was everything to her, and while she is settled there with Amy in her arms the vampire saw how beautiful the young woman is and seeing that face calms her. Kamilah looked at her deep brown eyes and she catch her breath, Kamilah let herself get lost in it for a while with a small smile in her face that she could only offer to the young woman. And the ancient vampire still can not believe that this amazing woman gazed back at her with awe instead of fear and it meant so much to her, she knew that it must look odd for the mortal because she cannot help herself from being deep in her thoughts while having a small and perhaps a content smile in her lips.

"What's with that beautiful face?" Amy whispered with curiosity in her face. "I was just thinking of how beautiful you are" she claimed without a hint of hesitation and the young woman laughed softly but did not reply, instead she scooted herself closer to the vampire. Kamilah simply held her and she thought of her past lovers and how Amy was different from them, how she wants the mortal to be beside her in every possible moment and just be with her. She may have only known the mortal for a few months but she will not deny that the sweet and jolly human have earned a place in her heart and even the vampire was surprised by that fact for she never thought that this bubbly woman can even have her interest but there she was acting different from the person she was just a few months ago.

"you must be thinking of something deep like about the Bermuda triangle and aliens, that's why you have that face and you are so quiet." The human said with a sleepy tone in her voice "whatever that is, I am sure you will find your answer. As for me, I think I better sleep" and as she adjusted her position, Kamilah leaned to her and their lips touched softly "sweet dreams darling" Kamilah said as their lips parted. The vampire have fathomed that she had no other lover that kissed her the way Amy did, it was not only about the kiss but also the connection and the way she remembers the feeling of the sun on her skin every time their lips touched and in every kiss, the vampire felt heat all over her body. Maybe this is the feeling when someone you adore kisses you and she is not just kissing you but also your soul, she thought. Kamilah knew that what she is feeling towards the young woman is not fleeting and it is not mere physical or sexual attraction anymore but something deeper. Love, the vampire thought. It has been far too long since she have fallen in love and far longer since she last uttered those three words but at that moment she knew that she is falling. And she is falling hard to the young woman in her arms and she is scared to admit it, scared to put down the walls she built around her ancient heart, scared that if she continuously let herself fall harder the girl will not be there to catch her. But to love is to stand in a cliff and take the risk of falling. And for someone who is walking in this planet for thousands of years, her past self would say that it is stupid, but there she is, laying there with the woman she would die for.

For a long period of time, Kamilah did not let herself feel for she is trying to atone for the atrocities she committed. But right now, nothing matters and the world can go burn itself and she would still feel the warmth in her chest while the woman she is falling for is safe in her arms. No one knows what the future will offer and the ancient vampire is hoping and praying to whichever gods that in the future she could still be with the mortal she hold dear. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
